


For Me?

by Artwraith



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Costume play?, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Forgetful Scott, Kissing, M/M, Schoolgirl costume, Scott/Mitch, Starbucks, begging ish.., meetings, slight dom/sub but not really, womens clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwraith/pseuds/Artwraith
Summary: So this idea was inspired by a doujinshi that I read a few years ago. Sadly for the life of me I can't remember what it was called, but otherwise all credit for the idea goes to the Author/illustrator of the doujin. I just thought it would be cute to pop Scott and Mitch into the scenario.Scott has to attend a group meeting, Which Mitch has the luxury to avoid. Just as well, because Scott is super forgetful and needs Mitch's help finding some stuff he left behind. Mitch sure finds more than he bargains for, when he stumbles across a mystery outfit, hidden in Scott's closet.With no clue as to what the skimpy garment is intended for, his conclusion is to try it on for size, of course.Unfortunately for Mitch, Scott's forgetfulness doesn't end there, and the dear man arrives back at home, just in time to catch Mitch red handed.No prizes for guessing what happens here.Enjoy.
Relationships: Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying
Kudos: 34





	For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer of course.
> 
> I am literally garbage and adore these people more than life itself, and in no way mean anything by what you are about to read. Their lives, choices and relationships are their own and I respect that more than anything.  
> This is just some trash I decided to write for the purpose of entertainment only, so please keep that in mind.
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading.

It's been another fairly normal morning, or rather, as normal as a morning could be for Scott and Mitch.  
Scott was getting ready to go and get some recording done for the upcoming album, and things had been fairly quiet since he had been on vocal rest for the last day. Mitch was lucky enough to have wrapped up all of his recording the group needed a little while ago, so he sat comfortably on the sofa, watching Scott putter around in order to get ready.  
The Tv makes a faint noise in the background, Mitch chuckling to himself when Scott hops along, trying to pull on his shoes.

"Why the rush hon? Not like they're gonna start without you..."

Scott laughs, finally pulling on his shoe, slipping across to lean over Mitch, gently pressing their lips together. 

"I'm exited baby. I have a good feeling about this one. You take care, call me if you need anything."

Mitch hums, comforted by the touch.

"Have fun Scotty. Love you."

"Love you too, baby."

And promptly, Scott is out the door.

In an effort to distract himself from the house being empty, Mitch catches up on his social media, answering a few tweets, liking a few things here and there- He's quite amused to see that Scott has already posted to his Instagram story, a cute picture of himself with Kirstie and Kevin.  
It brings a smile to his face, motivating him to take a picture of his own, adding it to his story likewise, contentment warming him when a few thousand people rush to check it.  
The minutes dwindle by and he wraps up the interactions, pulling himself up off the sofa with a soft groan, stretching out his back.  
Time for some good old self care. 

Mitch thanks god for the glorious lighting the bathroom has as he starts to pat down his face with a warm, moist towel, a simple cleanse to rid the skin of last night's sleep. Next comes a scrub, the cream of which he pours into a waiting hand, only to hear his phone start to ring.  
It's Scott, and he sighs softly, using his one free hand to sit the device on the vanity, answer and put the phone on speaker. Right away he can tell Scott is still driving.

Hey hon, phones on speaker, I'm doing my skin.."

Scott of course, has easily guessed so, thanks to the echo of the room Mitch is in.

"Baby, sorry to interrupt you. You know the spare closet in my room?"

He waits for Mitch to make a sound of acknowledgement, before continuing.

"In the bottom left corner, there should be a satchel, or tote bag. There's notes in there that I wrote down last meeting, I forgot to bring them today... Could you be the best ever and send me a picture of them?"

Mitch chuckles, continuing to moisturize his skin.

"Yeah Scotty, I'll just finish putting this on, then get the pictures for you. Won't be a sec."

Scott is smart enough to put his focus back on the road, because he says a quick thank you and goodbye, before hanging up, leaving Mitch to finish up with his skin.  
Just to be an extra good boyfriend, Mitch makes sure he isn't dawdling, hastily scrubbing his face down and completing the cleanse, before patting his skin dry once more. He considers showering, but decides he better send Scott those pictures first, before he gets distracted.

Mitch is glad he knows exactly what closet Scott was referring to, most others would be a bit stumped, considering he has three of them- Not that Mitch has any space to talk, he claimed the room with the larger walk in before they had even moved in, but Scott does have an impressive collection of clothes compared to some.  
He makes a beeline for the closet and slides the doors open, noting it wasn't very full, but as Scott had said, there in the corner sat a tote bag. Mitch doesn't need to look hard to find the notes, pulling them out, snapping a few pictures and sending them off to Scott, who is delighted to receive them.  
A cute Thank you text has Mitch smiling to himself, tucking the notes back into the tote, but when he tries to set it back in place he knocks over a nearby brown paper bag with a soft noise, a piece of peachy pink material spilling from the top. 

Curious, Mitch stands the bag back up, taking a peek inside, not recognizing the garment at all, as this is hardly a shade Scott would often sport.  
A little look wouldn't hurt, right? After all, Scott wouldn't direct him to somewhere, if he was trying to keep something hidden.  
After reaching into the bag and pulling out the clothing, Mitch's face contorts in confusion, as he lays it on the floor before him.  
Pastel pink thigh highs, a criminally short, pleated skirt, with a matching top that could hardly pass for anything more than lingerie, and a matching pink tie, that he assumes, would have to just hang from the neck.  
A schoolgirl outfit? Where on earth did Scott get this from? Perhaps more importantly, why didn't Mitch know about it?

He glances again over the stupidly skimpy attire, biting his lip, almost wishing he hadn't found it considering the number of questions he suddenly has. Is this a hint? A surprise? Was he meant to find it here? Or maybe a gift Scott has forgotten about? For a moment, the jealous bitch part of his personality considers if it belongs to another, but he dismisses the idea quickly. Scott would never.  
Mitch is about to bundle up the outfit and toss it back into the bag, forgetting he ever saw it, but he pauses.  
It simply has to be for him, right? He can't think of another reason for Scott to have such a thing, amongst his own clothes, and Mitch is ever so slightly tempted to try it on.  
Just to see if it fits, of course.  
Then he will pack it away, neat as ever, pretending this never happened. 

Next thing he knows, the closet light is on, and Mitch is admiring himself in the mirror, deciding if it's wise or not to take a photo.  
It fits well enough, or rather as well as women's clothing can fit him, the skirt rides up, showing off the dark material of his briefs, but he figures its supposed to, while the top half of the uniform is certainly made to accommodate more chest than he has. Despite the small shortcomings of his male figure, he looks good. Great even.  
Against his better judgement, he does take a quick picture, but at least he doesn't include his face. Looking back on the image, his cheeks redden, ignoring his usual modesty in order to admire the outfit clinging to his frame.  
He looks very nice, but the picture is off. With a glance down, he uses his spare hand to lift the hem of his skirt, the navy material of his briefs contrasting with the pink far too much, his point proven when he looks again at the image, the blue peeking out from under his clothing.  
Biting his lip gently, Mitch places his phone down beside the closet mirror, pondering just a little. There's no reason why he should have this little endeavor and not come away with at least one perfect picture, and the solution comes to mind quickly. 

Hastily, Mitch makes his way to his own room, a quick rummage through his bedside table proving fruitful when he retrieves a lacy pink pair of panties. He holds them next to the skirt, comparing the color, which is off by a few shades, but he supposes they'll have to do, pulling off the briefs and tossing them into his wash basket.  
He heats up a little with embarrassment as he pulls the lace over his legs, tugging the panties up and tucking himself in, nice and comfortable. It's no big deal, truly, women's clothing is not foreign to him in any sense, but a once over in the mirror has him nice and red, the erotic nature of the outfit clouding his mind just a little. 

Mitch glances around in search for his phone, a soft huff slipping from his lips when he recalls leaving it in Scott's closet, taking a shameful waltz back through the house in order to get it. He settles for the closet mirror again, taking more than enough photos, throwing away his cautions when he poses especially erotically, slipping a pair of thin fingers between his pink lips.  
He's soon startled by the sound of a door opening, and then closing, and he's about to panic before he hears Scott's voice sound through the house- He says something about forgetting something, but that is the last thought on Mitch's mind as he comes to terms with the rather troublesome situation be seems to be in. 

Quiet as ever, he turns off the lights and closes himself up in the closet, hoping that Scott will just find whatever he is after and be on his way, and he can pretend he never found the stupid outfit, or put it on, for that matter.  
Luck, isn't on Mitch's side, Scott's voice calls out again, he's looking for him. There's footsteps just outside the closet door, and Mitch thinks he's in the clear when it goes quiet, but his relief vanishes when his phone rings out, right from within the closet.  
All he can do is brace himself, hugging his legs close to his chest, a deep red blush covering his face as Scott slides the door open and gawks. 

"M-Mitch? I.. What are you doing?"

Scott ends the call, raking his eyes over Mitch, lost on how to bring up the subject of his attire. Mitch shifts a little in his spot, trying to tug the skirt down over his lacy panties, but to no avail, trying to find the right words.

"It's uh.. Fuck.. Okay, um, I don't have an excuse.. I just- I don't know.."

He tries once more to cover himself a bit more, but it doesn't improve his modesty, and he only heats up all the more when Scott doesn't speak, only watches. 

"Scott, just- would you please say something.. I don't-"

Scott slowly kneels before him, red faced and hungry, gently placing a hand on one of Mitch's thighs. 

"Lift your skirt. Show me."

Mitch gives him a bit of a grimace, ready to scold Scott, but the man looks like he's about to feast on Mitch, and the realisation of the upper hand dawns on him. At least he's not Mad.  
With a little hesitation, Mitch grasps the hem of his skirt and lifts it, cheeks burning when Scott gasps and reaches up to gently massage the bulge of his cock through the thin lace. A soft sigh slips from Mitch's lips, Scott leaning in to steal a kiss. 

"You look... Utterly delectable.. May I please enjoy you, Mitchy?" 

As if he could decline with Scott's hand feeling him up so nicely, and now that he considers it, the outfit had put him into somewhat of a mood. He nods gently and lifts his skirt up a bit higher, and promptly Scott buries his face between Mitch's legs, starting to mouth and kiss at the warm skin beneath the pretty material. 

"Ah Shit.. Do.. Do whatever the fuck you want.. Daddy.." 

Scott groans, fishing out Mitch's pink cock, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently, coaxing him to hard with his tongue. Mitch is a little torn, not sure if he should let go of the skirt, and simply feel Scott's mouth around him, or watch him work. A quick glimpse of those gorgeous blue eyes makes his mind up for him, lifting the skirt right up so he could see everything, moaning quietly to himself when his cock slides beautifully down Scott's throat.  
Large hands come around to grip at Mitch's ass as he sucks, kneading the soft flesh, before sliding up underneath the panties, squeezing firm. Mitch makes a noise, and he squeezes again, ever so slowly pulling away from his cock, meeting Mitch's gaze before placing a kiss to the tip. 

"You've been a bad girl, Mitchy. My bed, now." 

It is somewhat of a relief to Mitch to be out of the closet, slipping over to the bed as gracefully as he can, panting softly. Scott takes a second longer, in order to grab a bottle of lube from their bedside draw, tossing it onto the sheets before climbing over Mitch, pulling him into a greedy kiss.  
Their tongues press together, Scott welcoming Mitch between his lips, before they both pull away with a soft gasp. 

"At least I'm your bad girl.." 

Scott groans again, now starting to unbuckle his pants out of sheer necessity, by the way his pants are tenting Mitch can't help but lick his lips in anticipation. 

"On your stomach, Mitchy.."

Mitch doesn’t mind in the slightest, turning over and making a bit of a show of raising his ass, the skirt fanning out a little to put his lace covered cheeks on display for Scott, just as anticipated.  
He peeks back to see Scott basically salivating, reaching for his ass and massaging, drawing a soft moan from him. He's gentle, for now, using a pair of fingers to pull the thin panties aside, exposing his pink hole, sighing softly at the sight. 

“Such a gorgeous girl you are... And all mine... Fuck I'm lucky..” 

Mitch's moan is muffled by the pillow that he has decided to bury his face in, nodding in agreement against the soft fabric, arching into those large hands squeezing at his ass. 

"Please Scott... Want you now."

With a low chuckle, Scott slows and keeps the panties held aside, electing to just drizzle the lube between his cheeks, biting his lips gently when he hears Mitch whimper softly, watching his pink hole twitch under the attention. Tossing the tube to the side, Scott now presses his fingers gently against the tender skin, rubbing slow circles around his rim, easing in the first digit nice and slow.  
Gasping quietly to himself, Mitch realises that Scott doesn't intend to make this quick, rather he wants to really enjoy this, and Mitch can't really blame him- The outfit is exceptional, and to say the least it doesn't look terrible on him. Rather boldly, Mitch tries to rock his hips up, driving Scott's finger a little deeper, but his efforts are rewarded with a quick smack on his ass from Scott's other hand, the blonde tutting to him softly.

"Be a good girl now, or you won't get this cock anytime soon."

A rather pathetic whine slips from Mitch's lips, but catching a glimpse of Scott behind him, with his jeans shucked down just enough to see the outline of his hard cock through his briefs makes Mitch shudder, resigning to whatever pace Scott decided to take. Mitch does however, slip a hand between his legs and starts gently massaging his own bulge, and thankfully Scott allows it.  
Soon Scott does decide to press a second finger inside him, working him open nice and steady, for once just really taking in the view of Mitch below him. He leans over to place a soft kiss to the back of Mitch's neck, his lips lingering just a little on the ink that was there, before pressing his lips to Mitch's ear.

"You want more, baby?"

"Fuck.. Please"

Scott nips gently at the lobe, slowly starting to work a third finger inside him, giving him a few moments to get used to the feeling before working his fingers apart, keeping his lips pressed to Mitch's neck or jaw. He takes time to build a slow pace with his fingers, withdrawing then only when Mitch started getting particularly restless.  
To the surprise of the younger, Scott is pretty hasty, and Mitch feels the familiar press of Scott's lubed cock against his ass, slowly easing inside him with only slight resistance. He moans low and long, grasping a little tighter at the pillow, and then his back is flush with Scott's chest, feeling when Scott's cock twitches inside him, now that the blonde had stilled for a moment.

"Feels good... Full..."

Scott hums in agreement more than anything else, keeping still for quite some time to kiss and suck at Mitch's neck. His hands gently trace up from Mitch's hips to his torso, sliding underneath the skimpy top to pinch at his nipples, which as always draws some delightful sounds from him. Mitch has to move his hand away from his cock to stable himself now, and is quite glad to feel one of Scott's large hands trail back down to resume it's place, cupping the lacy bulge and caressing gently. 

Scott indulges in a few more moments of tender rubbing, before fishing out Mitch's cock and starting to stroke it in his hand, simultaneously, his hips start to rock in a similar manner.  
The noises Mitch starts making increase in volume a great deal, and Scott relishes how Mitch's whole body arches each time he rocks into him. In building a more steady pace, Scott leans back now, tracing his spare hand down to rest on Mitch's hip, subtly noting how the skirt ruffles and moves with each roll of his hips. The hand on Mitch's cock keeps pace, albeit a bit sloppily- not that Mitch is minding.  
Mitch is rather grateful when Scott leans back, the new angle rubbing him in all the right ways. The sinful sound their bodies make when they meet and the way Scott is stripping his cock is a delightful sensation, and when 

Scott takes a second to slap his ass a little, he couldn't be more on board.  
Maybe now a particularly dirty moan graces Scott's ears, because his pace increases- Mitch shifts a little underneath him and the angle is perfect, and he gasps when that thick cock brushes his prostate. The hand around his cock is quickly slick with pre, and the next few times Scott rocks into him, his legs threaten to give way, and he simply can't wait to cum. 

"Scott- don't you dare stop.."

Of course Scott wasn't planning on doing anything like that, but it's still cute that Mitch makes the demand. He focuses on making the pace consistent, working his hand a little more to apply pressure, just how Mitch liked it. In barley a minute Mitch spews out a string of expletives, his body seizing with pleasure as he comes, the milky streams painting under the skirt he was wearing.  
Ever the gentleman, Scott works him through it entirely, slowing up a little as the last trembles run through his body. He lets Mitch's body slump against the bed, but keeps his cock buried deep while he brushed a few stray strands of hair from Mitch's face. 

"Such a gorgeous display for me, Sweetheart. Now, if you're quite done, I'm gonna use you now."

Mitch is still catching his breath, but he moans, if even possible he thinks he feels his cock twitch a little at the mere thought, but he is utterly spent. However he does his best to prop his ass up a bit more, trying to ignore the cum on the skirt that was sticking to his thighs a little.

"Please.. Use me.. More, Scott.."

Now Scott really starts to drill into his ass, both hands holding Mitch's hips steady. He's rocking hard, but not carelessly, and even keeps enough awareness to watch for Signs Mitch wants him to stop, despite how much he knows Mitch loves being used like this.  
He tests out a few different angles while he thrusts, and figures that he must have grazed Mitch's prostate again, judging by the whimper slipping from his lips, and the way his ass clenches up. Even still, Mitch doesn’t protest and Scott is more than happy to keep rocking into him, until his breathing quickens and his pace falters.

"Mitchy- fuck- gonna cum-"

Mitch makes a soft sound and clings a little more to the bed, bracing himself for the stutter of Scott's hips, whimpering once again when he felt the warm cum stating to pool inside him. It's a little while before Scott stops moving, and he does take his time in pulling away from Mitch too. Honestly, Mitch thinks he's just soaking up the view.  
His suspicions are confirmed when Scott lifts up the skirt, watching his cum leak from his pink hole, even pressing a finger against his ass to watch it dribble out a bit more. If Mitch didn't know any better, he would almost think Scott was proud of himself. 

"So full, daddy..." 

Scott chuckles, nodding and scooping Mitch into his arms, meeting his lips with a soft kiss. 

"Mm, full and Stunning.. What a treat. Although, I never expected you to be so bold as to wear Kirstie's costume for me.."

The grogginess that was clogging Mitch's mind suddenly disappears, and he sits up a bit more.

"Wait- this is Kirstie's? Why was it in your closet?"

Scott looks a bit confused.

"From Halloween babe, remember? She had this as her backup for the party, and left it here.. I guess I forgot about it too, since it was in my spare closet."

Mitch doesn't recall that at all- but to be fair, he did spend more than two hours on his own costume, so maybe that's why he missed the memo. Even still his cheeks burn a bit red and he bites his lip.

"Ah. Well if I had known that, I would have left it well alone.. Guess we should probably get it dry cleaned..."

Scott just laughs and kisses his head. 

"Totally. Best that she doesn't know you helped yourself, if she even wants it back.. Who knows baby, she might even let you keep it.."

He grumbles, but it is a little too funny to really be mad over, tucking his arms under Scott's open shirt- after all, he hadn't really even undressed. 

Mitch stays curled in Scott's arms for a few moments longer, before turning to look up at him. 

"Hey, so what was it that you forgot? After all that?"

Scott laughs, shaking his head, sort of prying away from Mitch to collect his phone.

"Oh it was actually my wallet of all things, Kirstie and I had popped into Starbucks, and I realised that I couldn't fix this one with a phone call- Ah shit.."

Speaking of phone calls, Scott has now checked his phone to discover several missed ones, from Kirstie of course.

"Scott? What is it?"

He looks just a little embarrassed now.

"Oh- um, I sorta forgot about the meeting, I better give Kirstie a call and let her know I was caught up- uh, thank you Mitchy, but I really better go, for good" 

Mitch laughs, ensuring that Scott gathers both the notes and his wallet, giving him a peck on the cheek as he pulls himself together. 

"Good luck Scotty, and don't worry. I'll call if you need."

Scott smiles back, kissing the top of his head, but ultimately has to slip out to the lounge and out the door.  
Mitch thinks to himself, lucky he didn't have that shower beforehand.


End file.
